<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crush culture by adokouz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469598">crush culture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adokouz/pseuds/adokouz'>adokouz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adokouz/pseuds/adokouz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out ik what ur doing tryna get me 2 pursue yaaaa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crush culture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hate ens^mble stars at least we got adokoga<br/>this is sucky and i did not proof read !! but fuck it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>koga didn’t understand why people liked crushes. from what he’s heard, they sounded like a pain in the ass, a thorn in the side. who the fuck would wanna experience things like butterflies in their stomach, or wanting to hold someone’s hand? to him, it was unnecessary and he didn’t want to get involved in that, it didn’t fit him. he couldn’t even imagine himself having a crush. he didn’t like the idea, and he hoped it never happened.</p><p>until now. until god damn fucking adonis.</p><p>it wasn’t like it was his fault; he shouldn’t blame adonis for a thing. but it pissed him off. it pissed him off that he had become the thing he swore he hated, that he was experiencing the same things that he laughed at rei for experiencing.</p><p>the feelings had started at the end of the second year, and they started off as small, simple things. he sometimes felt his heart beat a bit faster when he was with adonis, sometimes felt his face feel hotter whenever their hands brushed. but it was fine, no big deal; it was probably just a fever.</p><p>but in the third year it hit, <em> hard </em>. it seemed that everything adonis did threw him off, made him feel hot and fuzzy and faint, and he <em> hated </em> it. </p><p>it wasn’t just that, either. he’d become more aware of adonis, from how he looked to how he acted. his eyes would always seem to fall back onto his strong shoulders, the curve of his muscles whenever he lifted his shirt up to cool off (rei would give him a knowing look whenever that happened). he would admire his body, how perfect it was. he noticed how whenever he smiled, his eyes would almost sparkle and you could notice just the tiniest dimples on his face, that would only show when he smiled brightly. how freckles dotted his face, how his hair framed it so perfectly, how soft his hair was and koga always felt that he so desperately needed to run his fingers through it, just as a test. on the rare occasions adonis laughed koga saw it as a gift from the heavens almost, as it was such a beautiful and melodic laugh, a laugh that was soothing to the ears. he wished he could hear it more often. he saw even more what a soft and caring guy adonis really was, how he tried so hard to befriend people and how he helped and cared for anyone in need and how everyone’s perceptions of him being a bad guy were really wrong.</p><p>but it was still weird, how his soft face and smile completely changed on stage. it was almost weird to koga, how such a quiet and reserved guy could become so alive under a spotlight. his face would become more serious, his eyebrows would furrow giving him an angrier expression, and when he opened his mouth to sing the sound, though still beautiful, wasn’t soft or soothing like his laugh; it was deep, powerful, and it almost reached koga in his soul.</p><p>koga was mesmerised by it. he felt stupid for not appreciating it before. </p><p>he had planned to just admire from afar, although the longing to be able to kiss that mouth or look into those eyes were stronger with every passing day. he wanted to hold adonis’ hand, wanted to be able to cuddle up with him, wanted to be able to tell him he loved him.</p><p>god, when did he become such a fucking sap? he would sometimes, after a long day, just bury his head into leon’s fur and think about adonis. how fucking stupid.</p><p>but it seemed rei was having none of that. he’d obviously been observing from afar, observing how koga reacted around adonis.</p><p>and after one unit practice, he asked koga to stay behind.</p><p>‘doggie.’</p><p>rei looked straight at koga, his eyebrow quirked and with a slight smile.</p><p>‘sakuma.’</p><p>koga looked back at him as nonchalantly as possible. which wasn’t working very well, given the situation.</p><p>‘i assume you understand why i kept you behind, yes~?’ rei proceeded to look at koga, his eyes never leaving their original position.</p><p>koga hated to say it, but he respected rei. but it didn’t mean that sometimes, especially when interrogating, he couldn’t be fucking terrifying. it sucked knowing that as soon as you looked into the reds of his eyes, you were under a curse, and he could get anything out of you.</p><p>koga looked away.</p><p>‘no idea what yer talking about. can i go home now?’ </p><p>‘i’m sure you do, doggie.’ rei’s expression softened now, to one of almost pity.</p><p>koga fucking hated being pitied.</p><p>‘well it doesn’t fucking matter to you, alright?! it’s none of your fucking business!’</p><p>‘please, koga. talk to adonis. trust me.’ rei didn’t say anything more, but simply walked past koga and left. </p><p>—————————————</p><p>koga didn’t talk to adonis. and rei knew that.</p><p>how the fuck could he trust rei this much on something like this? what would happen if he got rejected, and it got awkward? what if adonis hated him? </p><p>that wasn’t realistic, though. adonis was too nice, too pure hearted for that.</p><p>he still didn’t want to do it. he didn’t want to admit it, but confessing scared the shit out of him.</p><p>but even after 4 months of it, 4 months of stupid butterflies and embarrassing thoughts, the crush wouldn’t go away. koga thought it never would.</p><p>at least rei had stopped mentioning it. or at least, he had thought he’d stopped meddling. but after receiving an ambiguous message from adonis, he was proven wrong.</p><p>‘plz mt m behind the sChool ijnten minutes’</p><p>at least it was readable.<br/>
but rei had to have put him up to this. because there was no way that adonis wanted to talk about that.</p><p>there was no way adonis liked him too.</p><p>but even so, it wasn’t like he was gonna keep him waiting. so he went anyway.</p><p>he’d barely stepped foot near adonis when he felt that something was off. for one, adonis’ expression wasn’t his default stoic one, nor was it his rarer soft one; it was the one he showed when he was scared, and anxious, the one where his eyes darted around almost looking for an exit door, the one where his mouth was pulling into a slight frown. his hands were tied in front of him, almost like a safe space, aiming to protect him from anything unwanted. koga didn’t like it, seeing adonis look this scared, look this small. the adonis he knew wasn’t like that at all - he stood tall and powerful, he was someone koga looked up to, admired.</p><p>koga couldn’t help but already feel anxiety in the pit of his stomach about what adonis was going to say.</p><p>‘hey adoni-‘</p><p>adonis didn’t even let him finish his sentence. almost in an instant he tried to make himself look taller, look braver. and he said it.</p><p>‘i like you. i like you so much, oogami. being with you makes me so happy. you make me a better person. please go out with me.’</p><p>koga couldn’t help it when a smile stretched across his face. he probably looked like a goddamn idiot right now, as he felt his face redden too, but how could he help it? he was so goddamn happy.</p><p>adonis seemed to loosen up at seeing his expression, and when koga looked him dead in the eye, he smiled too. and it was the smile that koga always yearned to see, the soft smile where his dimples were visible, where you could see a thousand galaxies in his eyes. it was the smile koga loved so much, and this time it was only for him.</p><p>‘fuck. i like ya so much adonis. i like ya too’</p><p>‘i’m glad, oogami. i really am.’</p><p>‘i am too, adonis’</p><p>koga felt tears prick his eyes now. fuck, adonis really did make him a sap, huh? he really reduced him to this.</p><p>but, this time, he didn’t mind. with adonis, he didn’t mind. maybe liking someone wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>koga is a stinky bitch . but me and him both love adonis so liek . igi can tolerate</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>